Force
by lauralovesnaley
Summary: Nathan and Haley are forced to lose their virginity to each other by a pervert. written for the "Nathan Scott is a Virgin" challenge.


**Force- This story has some mild violence and is a strong adult rating, so be warned. This is written for the "Nathan Scott is a Virgin" post on . I also don't condone any of the actions done by the man in this fic, nor is my writing meant to. This is definitely the most provocative and controversial story I've ever written.**

XXXXX

Haley James walked into the gas station a bit anxious. One, her favorite show American Idol was going to be on in thirty minutes, and she needed to hurry up so she wouldn't miss it. Two, she was a mere two days away from that "time of the month" and desperately needed some supplies. And three, she just hoped one of those creepy, white trash, toothless, twenty-something horn dogs wasn't a cashiers today. She always hated when guys like that checked out stuff as personal as tampons and gave her a wink and a toothless smile. Ugh!!

Nathan Scott was so pissed it was not even funny. Of course, his dad would binge drink all of their beer and then leave him to restock their supplies. He just needed to get the goods and get the hell out of there.

Both of their thoughts were interrupted when they heard a scream coming from somewhere in the gas station.

"Oh my God, he's got a gun!" they heard an older boy exclaim. Then, a man who looked to be thirty-ish came out holding a gun.

"Okay, here's how this is going to work. Everyone's going to get to the back of the store now! Go, go, go!" Everyone scurried to the back of the room, except for the cashier who figured the man was going to have him get money for him.

"You too, cashier boy," the man spat out at the cashier. The cashier didn't even question the man; he just quickly got to the back of the room where all of the customers were. Apparently, this guy didn't want money. Haley and Nathan would soon find out this man's desires were far more sick and twisted.

Everyone sat in the back of the store while the man contemplated whatever it was that needed to be figured out. For a good five to ten minutes, no sound could be heard. Eventually, though, the silence was broken.

"You and you," the man said, pointing to Nathan and Haley, "come up here." Nathan and Haley both got up to go to the front of the store. Haley was shaking nervously the whole way up. Nathan saw this and knew he had to do something. Maybe, everyone was scared, but he wasn't giving this guy the satisfaction of knowing it.

"Relax," Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around Haley. "You have to come off as confident or else he wins." Haley calmed a bit and was now able to walk without shaking. Little did she know what she would have to do.

"Okay you two, here's what's going on. My porn stash is empty at home. And me, being the genius I am, decided that I was going to get a live show instead of some damn movie. And you two lucky ducks are the stars of my personal porn stars."

Haley's somewhat serenity ceased as she heard the man's words. She immediately backed out of Nathan's grasp and began shaking. How was she going to do this? She was saving herself for marriage; she couldn't do this. She didn't know how to do this. What Haley didn't realize was that Nathan was freaking out just as much as she was.

Nathan couldn't believe this. This guy was a serious pervert. Nathan was definitely going to have some difficulty with this. Hopefully, this girl was not a virgin. But by the looks of it, she was. That meant that they would each be each other's first time.

Nathan wasn't your typical virgin. He was a jock, jerk, and a drinker. Oh, and he was a player. It's not like Nathan was waiting for marriage or anything. The timing had just never been right.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the guy said, interrupting their thoughts. "Introduce yourselves."

"Nathan Scott," Nathan said and extended out his hand to Haley.

"H-Haley James," Haley quivered and lightly took Nathan's hand in her own.

"Well, take your clothes off!" the man screamed. Nathan didn't want to risk anything. Immediately, he stripped down to his boxers. But when he looked over, he saw that Haley was just standing there because she was so nervous. He didn't know Haley that well, but that didn't mean he couldn't sympathize with her.

Nathan knew what he had to do to please the pervert. He walked up next to Haley and helped her strip down to her bra and panties.

"I've never done this before," Haley whispered into Nathan's ear as he was undressing her.

"Me either," Nathan replied. This shocked Haley. She figured by the way Nathan was acting that he'd done this many times in the past.

"Are you ready?" Nathan asked Haley when all that was left on her was her bra and panties.

"No man's ever seen this before," Haley said. Nathan sensed that she was about to freak out and that he needed to calm her.

"Hey hey," he said gently and turned her around so her back was facing the man now. "It's just you and me. I know this isn't ideal, but it'll only be me. He won't see you like this first okay?" Something about Nathan's words made Haley calm down.

"All right," Haley said, and Nathan reached for her bra clasp. Nathan was a newbie at this too, so it took him some time to figure out how to get Haley's bra off. After much fiddling with Haley's bra, Nathan finally got it off and released it from her body for the first time ever.

Nathan couldn't believe how truly breathtaking Haley's body was. He may not have seen naked breasts outside of the Internet, but he knew that there was something special about Haley James. And if this had to be his first time, at least it was with someone where he felt a spark with, a true chemistry between them.

Haley felt her cheeks redden as Nathan continued to stare. Was something abnormal or wrong with her? Was she deformed? Then, she remembered that this was Nathan's first time too. That gave her some slight remnants of confidence back. Now, they were both shirtless, but they knew that if they wanted to stay alive, they'd need to do more than that.

"Turn around," the man roughly yelled at Haley. Apparently, he was a pervert. Did he not know that Haley was merely a high schooler?

"No," Nathan said, protectively stepping in front of Haley who immediately covered herself with her hands. "If you want us to get it on, that's disturbing enough. But she doesn't deserve that. Let her keep that much of her dignity," Nathan said.

"Ugh, fine. But here, let's get this show on the road," the man said, sliding a package of condoms Nathan's way. Nathan reluctantly removed the rest of his clothes and tried to figure out how to put the condom. The most experience Nathan had had with condoms was the banana in health class, and somehow, that wasn't very useful now. Eventually, Nathan got the condom on himself though.

"Hey Nate, I'm going to lie on the floor, and then you can come on top of me and remove my undies. Then, we can do what it is we need to do. Okay?" Haley asked.

"That sounds fine," Nathan said. Haley immediately plopped herself on the floor but kept her arms on her breasts for protection. Nathan lowered his body onto Haley, making sure his chest was covering hers up. Haley took her hands off of her breasts and shot Nathan a look telling him to get the show on the road.

Nathan caught Haley's clue and slowly began to enter Haley. Nathan knew from what he'd heard that this could be rather painful for both of them, especially her, so he eased him self very slowly into Haley.

Haley took a sharp breath when Nathan broke her hymen. It was definitely more painful than she'd ever expected it to be. Soon, she felt what appeared to be liquid on her thighs. They both looked down to see that the liquid was actually blood. Apparently, Haley was bleeding.

"That's it; we got to stop," Nathan whispered to Haley.

"No, we can't. We'll die. Just keep going," Haley said, tears beginning to fall from her face because of the pain she was in.

"No, I have a better idea. In about two seconds, I'll give a little growl. That's your cue to fake an orgasm. I will as well. That way we can be done with the pain. Okay?"

"Okay," Haley agreed. Not a second later, Nathan growled. Haley screamed at the top of her lungs, yelling out all the expletives she could think of. Nathan did the exact same thing. After a little while, they both brought their noise level down until they had successfully faked their first orgasm. They both waited for a while for the man to give them some sort of instructions. When none came, Nathan looked up to the man to see that he was pleasuring himself. Seriously, what a pervert!

"Okay masturbator, I get watching two teens do each other gets you all hot and heavy, but can you please leave now?!" Haley exclaimed. Nathan knew Haley had lost it. Being that he was still on top of her, he wrapped his arms around her as she bawled her eyes out. The man, meanwhile, hurriedly packed up his stuff and high tailed it out of there.

Once Haley had calmed down and realized that the pervert had left, she motioned for him to let her up. Both scurried around to put heir clothes on. Then, they went to the back room, where all the rest of the people had escaped to, and told them the coast was clear and to call the cops. Then, Nathan and Haley rushed home to their rooms where they both cried the night away. They both knew that their lives would never be the same. Yet, both felt that they had made a friend in each other. And that was the bright spot that kept them both alive that night.


End file.
